The present invention relates to systems, methods, and devices used to display a first image on a video or computer screen superimposed over a second image and or cycled, alternating images, whereby the second image is the most recent shot hitting a physical target. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer system, software, at least one camera, and imaging system adapted to show an image of a physical bulls-eye target with the most recent shot depicted on the image even though the most recent shot is one of a plurality of shots already physically present in the physical bulls-eye target and further includes a second image of the shooter taking the shot whereby a correlation of shooter and shot can be made for training certification purposes, for example.
Professional, recreational, and sport shooters often practice shooting rifles, side arms, pistols, pellet, airsoft, shotguns, archery and the like at shooting ranges or galleries. This practice, with live rounds in real weapons, cannot be adequately simulated by lasers, video games, or simulated shooting mechanisms. Common to these live round targeting systems is a paper target or paper bulls-eye target mounted at a predetermined distance from the shooter. The shooter will aim a firearm at the target and fire a round into the target. Commonly, multiple shots are fired into a single paper target. However, as the target becomes saturated with holes from each shot, the shooter has a more difficult time determining the accuracy of the latest and most recent shot. Thus, there is a need for a system that enables each individual shot from a plurality of shots fired at a single physical target to be observed and, ideally, recorded so that the shooter can analyze his or her shooting pattern for improvement and correction.
Currently, attempts to provide a shooter with feedback of his or her shooting skill have not fully addressed this need. For example, Downing, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,733 issued on 1996 Nov. 26, teaches a targeting system for a shooter of a gun. The system includes a target image created by a projector and projected on a target screen or pre-printed target, a light panel is disposed between the target and the gun so that a bullet from the gun passes through the light panel, which sends signals indicative of the bullet's location and velocity to a computer. However, one limitation of this system is that it requires a delicate and complicated light panel, which requires maintenance of the light-emitting sources, and can be easily damaged by stray bullets commonly found in a shooting gallery.
Another example of attempts to provide a shooter with assessment of shots includes the teaching of Larkin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,041 issued on 2004 Mar. 2. Larkin et al. disclose a self-assessing target with four quadrants wherein each quadrant contains possible causes for why shots are straying from the intended center of the target. However, this system does not suggest, contemplate, motivate, or teach a system for providing a single target with an electronic image that masks previous shots.
A more modern approach to targeting imagery includes the teaching of Mowers in U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,035 issued on 2007 Aug. 14. Therein Mowers discloses a weaponry camera sight with a digital electronic display of the sight picture for the shooter. The display magnifies, thus eliminating a scope sight. The display includes a range finding device and can record the screen image for later playback. However, Mowers does not contemplate, suggest, motivate, or teach a system for providing a single target with an electronic image that masks previous shots.
A more modern approach to a firearm training system includes the teaching of Kendir et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,127 issued 2008 Feb. 12. Therein Kendir et al. disclose a laser training system including a target assembly, a laser transmitter assembly that attaches to a firearm, a detection device and a processor. A target locates at extended ranges and accounts for various environmental and other conditions. One limitation of the Kendir et al. system is that the laser replaces live rounds, this detracting from the real-world feel of using ammunition. Further, Kendir et al. does not contemplate, suggest, motivate, or teach a system for providing a single target with an electronic image that masks previous shots.
Yet another attempt to provide a system to provide improved feedback to a shooter of his or her shots is the Target-Cam system (www.target-cam.com) currently available on-line. This system includes a camera and target portable wireless digital spotting scope for target shooting and rifle and handgun sighting. The Target-Cam systems use a wireless video camera and a hand-held 3.5″ color display that allows target shooters to view every target hit instantly from up to 300 yards away. However, this system does not contemplate, suggest, motivate, or teach a system for providing a single target with an electronic image that masks previous shots, nor does it provide a computer with software capable of analyzing shots.
Despite these attempts to provide a shooter with feedback of shots fired at a physical or virtual target, there remains a need for a system that utilizes a single physical target for multiple shots fired by a conventional weapon, yet displays one shot at a time on a screen and thus masks previous shots. Further, such a system should also provide analysis tools and capability so that the shooter can assess the skill of the shots and make improvements.